yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Voice Roidmude
The Voice Roidmude (voiced by Hiroshi Matsunaga, Taiko Katono and Yoshihiko Narimatsu) is actually Roidmude 030 who is formerly a Low-Class Spider-Type (スパイダー型 Supaidā-gata) Roidmude before evolving into the Voice Roidmude (ボイスロイミュード Boisu Roimyūdo). 030 was among many Roidmudes who were destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive and the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze, foiling the Roidmudes' invasion. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, he survived and was restored by Medic, with his negative emotions diluting her newly-found unconditional love. Some time later, 030 evolved into the Voice Roidmude. After witnessing Kisaburo planning to use sound manipulations for his matchmaking services, he took on the form of Shu, disposing of him and later took Kisaburo's form, but retained him as his assistant. Using his ability to manipulate sound, Voice lured multiple women and posed himself as their ideal man to rob their money from their loan and bank accounts. Since his activity didn't render any Heavy Acceleration particles, police forces assumed this as a normal fraud cases until an abnormal situation where his victims' hearings becomes sensitive. After one month of operating in silence, the Special Investigation Unit took the case to investigate. Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Go infiltrate his base of operation as guests. While Voice tried to target Kiriko, he accidentally got his cover blown when the man Kiriko saw in his illusion is Chase (whom is feared by other Roidmudes). Go/Mach fought him easily until his subordinates Roidmude 046 and 085 came along for Drive to assist Mach. As Mach about to deliver a finishing blow on Voice, the Dead Zoned-Heart saved him and dueled Mach. Drive forcefully used Type Dead Heat and defeated Heart, 085 and 046. Voice quickly escaped but was heavily injured as he used his voice again on Rinna, assuming Kisaburo based on his memory of the man. After luring Rinna to the real Kisaburo's lab, she trapped Voice but Kisaburo revealed his treachery until Shinnosuke, Kiriko and the Shift Cars turn the tables. He summoned 064 and 095 to aid him, as well as his mind controlled female victims with bombs armed on them, but Deadheat Mach quickly disposed all of his henchmen including himself and their Cores. All victims returned to normal with Drive Type Technic disarming the bombs. In a plot to ensure the death of Eisuke Tomari remains a secret, Mitsuhide Nira and Sou Noumi/Brain held a conference where they falsely accused Kamen Rider Drive for trying to takeover the leadership of the Roidmudes while the Special Investigation Unit were framed using their relations to past Roidmudes, among them were Rinna's relation to Voice. This was overseen by Kiriko, who stated that the conference. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. 030/Voice seemed calculative in his operation, using sound-based abilities without inducing Heavy Accelerations. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Hypnotic Sound: He can send a sound wave that made female victims under his control and see him as their ideal men. There are also side effects where the victims would be comatose sometime later and their hearing would become sensitive to metal clattering to the point of insanity. While in disguise of the ideal man, he would had no awareness of the person he tried to resembles, resulting in his cover blown prior. His hypnotic effects also lasted longer, as he used his previous victims as his servants. * Sonic Scream/Blast: He can fire a blast of sonic from his mouth or right hand Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Hiroshi Matsunaga Category:Characters voiced by Taiko Katono Category:Characters voiced by Yoshihiko Narimatsu Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains